Drakengard 3
by Monmon-la
Summary: Nowe smashes the dais of time rather than Gismor sending himself into the past, he then drags everyone into his shenanigans in order to kill Gismor before he kills Oror- will Nowe succeed? Or will Oror die a second time?
1. Chapter 1

Verse 1- Time undone

Verse 1- Time undone

This was it. Nowe had defeated general Gismor or general 'Gismo' as he liked to call him no one knew why the main character of Drakengard 2 had a whacked up pronunciation of names.

"Gismo" Nowe chuckled, and then he made a serious face because this was a very serious moment and laughing at people's names was not very nice- the general couldn't help it if he had a lame name which sounded like a detergent brand.

Nowe charged forward with his sword and plunged it into the hourglass which was the seal of heavenly time it's element was obviously time, now if you have clocked the game you would know that the after effects of breaking a seal reflected it's particular element: Zhang-Po's dais had fizzled out (fire), Hanch's dais had freed a catchment of water, Yaha's dais had returned light to the shadowed valleys and finally Urick's dais had exploded into pretty lights although it had nothing to do with his element of life, oh well.

As Nowe's sword pierced the ridiculously large hourglass it shattered into a million pieces and all were enveloped in pitch darkness which exploded forth.

"Nowe!"

"Nowe! Wake up boy, are you alright?!" Nowe slowly opened his eyes to see a blurry image form into an armored man with a spiky white beard and white hair smiling at him with his blinding smile

_General Oror!_ the red head thought in surprise

"Where am I dad?" he asked, only to find his voice was like that of a six year olds' "huh? Why am I a six year old?"

_WAIT,THAT WAS IT!!_ After Nowe had destroyed the dais of time it had #ed up and created a time warp rewinding time by 12 years! Now all he had to do was figure out how to get back to the future- pun intended…… but right now his beloved foster father was alive and he himself was happy during his child hood.

After what seemed like an eternity Nowe had decided! He would live his life in this time frame again and now that he knew the plot of the following 12 years he could save everyone!

While contemplating about what to do, he had completely ignored his worrying dad who was asking him to count how many fingers he was holding up.

"URIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCKKKKK!!" bellowed the angry general-dad "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON??" he continued furiously,

"Ummmm" mumbled the soldier with white and wavy hair and dark purple eyes "ehhhhh I took him ogre hunting….."

"WHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT??", the force of the yell blew Urick's hair backwards and the blonde friend standing behind him had to run down a corridor to catch his feathered hat which had flown away from the force of the gale.

This is what happens when you're bored and have too much time on your hands D


	2. Chapter 2

_Verse 2- Ogre slayers_

_Ohhhhhhhhh now I remember what happened_, thought Nowe, he had begged his kind older brother figure to help him level up and even threatened to cry but Urick wouldn't have that happen so he took him ogre hunting, Yaha, Urick's best friend forever had suggested that he and himself gang-bash an ogre until it had only a minimal amount of health left (one HP) and let cute lil' six year old Nowe deliver the finishing blow to gain the experience points from the kill.

But according to Murphy's Law everything which could go wrong did go wrong.

It turned out that there were two ogres rather than just the one, at first they thought it was just one big one but there was a second slightly smaller one standing behind it, next rather then the trio ambushing the ogres the monsters charged first ready to swing their pillar-clubs

"My goodness" breathed Yaha

"Yeeeaaarrrggghh!!" screamed Urick in a very manly manner as he charged in for an attack he swung his axe and slashed the biggest ogre across the waist whilst Yaha began a chant for multiple water missiles, Nowe wanted to help too so he bit the small ogre at its ankle.

"NOWE!!" Urick and Yaha yelled, they had to end this battle as quickly as possible now that Nowe had gotten involved too early.

Yaha finished his chant and a light blue magic circle formed around him and his palm where orbs of compressed water shot out and hit both the ogres at their torsos and heads, poor little Nowe was flicked off by the ogre he had bitten and was sent flying,

"Urick!" Yaha cried,

"You handle the ogres!" called back Urick as he ran to catch Nowe Aussie football style.

"Little boy will dead soon" smirked the putrid ogre with its bad vocabulary,

Yaha gritted his teeth

"We eat white hair man too" the second one remarked

"And then you, ugly woman" a vein popped out of Yaha's forehead how dare these filthy monsters call him an ugly woman?? He looked like a beautiful woman! They would pay for that remark and the whole 'we'll eat your friends' thing but more importantly the first reason!

Yaha raised his staff in the air and yellow swirls of light came out of ground and spiraled around him "Orion's dart" he whispered, a volt of golden lightning with a purple hue shot out of his palms and electrocuted both of the ogres who were already wet from the earlier spell making them extremely vulnerable to the electricity,

Yaha breathed a sigh of relief as he walked away from two bloody splotches on the ground which resembled overcooked road kill.

"I"VE GOT YOU!!" Urick screamed as he caught Nowe footy style, although chibi Nowe was safely caught he had bonked his head on one of Urick's overworked pecks and knocked himself out cold "oh dear" mumbled Urick.

_Whoa,_ thought Nowe _that has got to be the longest flashback I have ever had._

The next chapter will be a little shorter though- because every time the scene will change, thanks for reading D


	3. Chapter 3

Verse 3- Punishment

Urick raise his palms in defense towards the angry general who was about to bite his head off for taking his six year old son to battle two- four meter monsters, Nowe quickly stepped in front of Urick and started explaining in an attempt to defend him but with no avail, after hearing that his father would punish Urick and Yaha as well (for not stopping the other two) by making them fight a minotaur in a coliseum with purple tooth brushes as weapons Nowe used his deadliest weapon and trump card- his tears.

Nowe forced tears out of his bubbly eyes and turned his smile upside down and general Oror's heart broke instantly,

"Alright then Urick and Yaha all you have to do is sit in that corner for five minutes"

Nowe hugged one of Oror's legs and beamed a smile up at him making all the soldiers in the room go "Awwwwwww".

Aggghhh!! Yeah I know it's so short! Reviews are most welcome D


End file.
